the_emerald_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Ino
Jay Ino is one of the recurring characters on The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Jay was born & raised in the city of Tsunami (Part of Tsunami Ocean's United City of Land & Sea.) All his life Jay was educated & trained at The Aquarius Dojo alongside former friend/current rival: Tachio Ryo. As a kid Jay was considered everybody's friend & became the cool kid in his neighborhood. Despite that, Jay & Tachio were the best of friends. Eventually the pair went down different paths & ended up becoming rivals by the time they were teenagers. Jay attended Santa Verde Academy in order to use his powers for the greater good, but didn't anticipate Tachio following him in order to continue the rivalry. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Jay is shown to be a lean asian teen who wears a dark blue (different shaded) ninja outfit. His hair is two different shades of black. Official Design: Jay now wears a completely silver ninja outfit to match his alter ego & has grown more muscular. He also has bright silver eyes as well. Season 2 Design: Jay now wears casual pants in silver while sporting a long-sleeved shirt & sandals of the same color. His hair has also grown longer. 'Personality' Jay is considered very cocky & mean to all those inferior to him. He acknowledges those who are as strong or stronger than him. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Jay is shown in the academy auditorium alongside the other students. During the Doomsday Test, Jay manages to become the #1 ranked student in his class & a silver star. Later on when looking at his rank he notices Andy Green & begins taunting him for being the lowest rank. A day later Jay & his friend Duke Zeta notice Andy, Chessly Matthews & Federico Montez socializing. After some taunting Andy confronts Jay & convinces him to leave the area along with Duke. '2. Amigos De Por Vida' Jay is paired up with his roommate Duke for the actual/practice missions. The pair are the first group to take & pass their practice mission exam. Later on Jay mocks Andy Green & Federico Montez's partnership, but takes it a step further with a comment about them being boyfriends. A couple days later after Federico comes out of the closet, Jay approaches him & apologizes. '3. Enter The Master of Nature' '4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald' '14. A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '20. Enter The Neutral Zone' '24. Defending You Because I Care About You' '27. Tell Her That You Love Her' '28. I'll Never Forget You Dad' 'Images' ' Jay Ino Official Human Sprite.png|Jay Ino Official Sprite Jay Ino Pic.jpg|Jay Ino Bio Pic Jay Ino Profile Pic.jpg|Jay Ino Profile Pic Jay Ino S1 Profile Pic.jpg Jay Ino S2 Profile Pic -2.jpg ' 'Battles' #'Jay Vs. Tachio (Episode 4)' #'Jay & Duke Vs. Anti-Hero Soldiers (Briefly shown In Episode's 19, 20 & 24)' 'Relationships' #'Jay & Duke Zeta (Friendship/Roommate/Mission Partner)' #'Jay & Decker Highlander (Friendship)' #'Jay & Tachio Ryo (Former Best Friends/Arch Rivals/Possible Love Interest)' #'Jay & Andy Green (Rivals)' #'Jay & Federico Montez (Rivals)' #'Jay & Chessly Matthews (Rivals)' #'Jay & Anna Winters (Girlfriend)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: CURRENTLY ENROLLED 'Trivia' *'Jay's voice sounds like Pancham from another Tellyzx show ''"The Andy X Challenge."' *'Jay is a character from Tellyzx's comic: Team Ultimatum.' *'Jay's abilities were inspired by Dragon Slayers, characters from one of Tellyzx's favorite manga/anime,'' Fairy Tail.'' *'''Ever since Episode 27's debut, many have speculated that Jay & Tachio weren't just best friends but were once lovers based on certain instances in the episode. Due to Jay's now known bisexuality, the ship name "Tachio X Jay" has become popular amongst the growing fandom. *'Jay is the 2nd character in the series to be revealed as bisexual, the first being Federico. Tellyzx admits that he was hesitant towards making Jay like this at first but decided to go forth with it upon figuring out the backstory behind it, which will be briefly explained in Season 2.' *'Despite being rivals, Jay & Tachio still show lingering feelings towards each other as best friends, as shown in Episode 27.' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Super Human Category:Santa Verde Academy Student